All I Have To Give Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele nunca soube demonstrar muito bem o que sentia, mas por ela, ele faria em grande estilo


**All I Have To Give.**

**Backstreet Boys.**

Draco estava na frente da escola inteira em cima daquele palco, ele sorri maliciosamente para Harry ao ver as meninas alvoroçadas mais por ele, algumas coisas não mudam, mas quando seus olhos recaem naquelas duas gotas azuis do céu, que eram os olhos de Hellen, ele se sentia perdido, tantas brigas que eles tiveram e aquele idiota do Finnigan a machucou ainda mais, tudo que ele queria era a confortar e nunca deixar ela chorar mais, derrepente a música começa a tocar e ele a encara diretamente e começa a cantar levemente.

-"Eu te amo Hellen" –ele manda a ela pelo seu vinculo, no começo ela se assusta, mas ao ver os olhos acinzentados dele, ela sorri.

-"Eu também te amo Draco" –

**I don't know what he does to make you cry,  
but I'll be there to make you smile.  
I don't have a fancy car,  
to get to you I'd walk a thousand miles.  
I don't care if he buys you nice things  
Does his gifts come from the heart - I don't know...  
But if you were my girl...  
I'd make it so we'd never be apart.  
**

Ele tocava como nunca, mas seus olhos jamais deixaram ela, cada sorriso que fazia as meninas suspirarem, cada dança maluca que fazia elas gritarem por mais, nada importava para ele, os olhos dele estavam presos nela e cada palavra que ele dizia era especialmente para ela, em determinado momento Harry se aproxima dele e sussurra em seu ouvido.

-Vai com calma ai Romeu... Logo você vai cair no meio daquelas meninas e não sabemos que estado você sai de lá –Draco manda um sorriso malicioso para ele e fala.

-Você sabe que só tem uma garota no salão principal que eu gostaria que me agarrasse –Harry torce a cara e esbofeteia Draco disfarçadamente ao que ele ri e volta a cantar.

**  
****But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you...  
but Love is all I have to give.  
**

Hellen tinha um sorriso tão cheio de carinho e amor que parecia contagiar as amigas na mesa, embora Draco não fosse um sujeito que demonstrasse tanto amor com os namorados delas, hoje ele parecia extravasar todo o sentimento dele, Hellen se levanta e começa a caminhar em direção do palco.

-Hellen... Onde você vai? –Gina pergunta, ela apenas sorri para a amiga e fala.

-Dar um presente para o cantor –as meninas riem do olhar sonhador dela e Luna fala.

-Mais uma para copiar meu olhar –ela se levanta e vai a direção de Neville que sorria para ela.

**  
****When you talk - does it seem like he's not  
even listening to a word you say?  
That's okay babe,just tell me your problems  
I'll try my best to kiss them all away...  
Does he leave when you need him the most?  
Does his friends get all your time?  
Baby please... I'm on my knees  
praying for day that you'll be mine!!  
**

Draco ainda encarava ela com um sorriso, tantos sentimentos passavam por aquele coração que ele se ele ainda fosse aquele antigo Draco, ele estaria furioso com ele mesmo por não entender o que sentia, mas desde que o namoro deles se firmou, ele descobriu cada sentimento que ele tinha por ela e hoje ele queria mostrar a ela o quanto a amava, quando ela estava próxima do palco, ele se ajoelha e canta para ela, as meninas em volta pareciam ofendidas ao verem ele cantar para ela, mas não poderiam fazer nada, Hellen sorri para ele e fala em um tom de brincadeira.

-"Querendo me conquistar Sr Malfoy?" –ele manda aquele sorriso malicioso que parecia ser invenção dele e fala.

-"Pode ter certeza que sim" –ele se levanta e volta a cantar.

**  
But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you...  
but Love is all I have to give.  
**

As amigas estavam ao lado dela para evitar que as meninas matasse Hellen, mas parecia um trabalho difícil como as meninas pareciam mais e mais excitadas com aquele cantor e Draco não cooperava se apoiando no palco e cantando algumas melodias diretamente para ela.

-Eu vou matar o Malfoy –Hermione fala brava ao que mais uma menina tenta atacar Hellen e acaba pisando no pé dela –Se mais uma pisa no meu pé, não vai ter pernas amanhã –algumas meninas que ouviram se afastaram um pouco dela, afinal ninguém ousava desafiar Hermione Granger.

-Esta e a minha espertinha –ela se vira e vê Rony sorrindo para ela do palco, as meninas sorriem ao que ela fica com um olhar sonhador também.

-Mais uma –Luna finge suspirar e sorri para Neville com o mesmo olhar.

**To you...Hey Girl,I don't want you to cry no more - inside  
All the money in the world could never add up to all the love  
I have inside ... I Love You baby  
**

Harry nota que sua prima, as amigas e a namorada dele quase estavam sendo esmagadas por aquelas fãs enfurecidas e ele sorri para Gina e faz um vôo de fogo para atrás de todos, quando as meninas vêem ele do outro lado do salão principal, elas correm para ele que volta ao palco, Gina no começo eleva uma sobrancelha, mas ele vira seu olhar para Hellen e Draco e ela ri, nem mesmo quando fazia sucesso sem ser o menino que sobreviveu, ele deixava de salvar as pessoas que ele amava.

-"Pode ter certeza que se uma delas te tocasse, você estaria em apuros Sr Potter" –ele ri e toca mais a guitarra dele e se aproxima da frente do palco.

-"Como o Draco falou, infelizmente eu tenho que concordar... Só tem uma garota nesse salão que eu quero que me agarre" –ela cora e ri e logo Draco canta.

**  
****And I will give it to you  
All I can give,all I can give  
Everything I have is for you  
my love is all I have to give  
**

A música estava chegando ao fim e Hellen estava sorrindo como nunca, seus olhos pareciam brilhar de forma diferente, algumas lágrimas caiam de felicidade, Draco se inclina novamente para ela e fala em um tom baixo e com tanto sentimento que ela quase desmaia.

-Eu te amo Hellen... De todo coração... De toda a minha alma... –ele canta novamente a música e nenhum dos dois notam uma fina aura de magia os envolvendo, a aura parecia aumentar a cada nota que ele cantava, derrepente todos no salão viam o casal envolto de um brilho de puro amor e sem falar nada, Hellen se levanta no palco e o beija, era um beijo cheio de amor que os dois tinham guardado um pelo outro, Harry aproveita a ofuscação de todos e coloca uma mão sobre o ombro dos dois e somem de lá e antes que o brilho sumisse do palco, ele estava lá com um sorriso, ninguém poderia encontrar o casal.

**  
My love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you ... but  
Love is all I have to give...to you.**

Os dois ainda se beijavam quando notam que não estavam mais em cima do palco no salão principal, mas no terraço que Godric tinha dado para Harry, eles vêem um sofá aparecer do nada em frente a eles e eles se sentam a ficam olhando as estrelas, Draco a puxa mais em seus braços e fala em um sussurro.

-Eu te amo Hellen Drake Potter... Eu não sabia o que era ter um sentimento assim... Mas hoje eu só tenho a certeza que vou te amar para sempre –Hellen se aconchega mais em seus braços e sorri e fala em um tom amoroso.

-E o mesmo que eu sinto por você dragãozinho –ele ri do apelido e logo os dois se beijam de novo, novamente aquele brilho os envolve, mas dessa vez parecia ofuscar as estrelas no céu, afinal nenhuma estrela poderia brilhar com tanto amor como aqueles dois.

**All I Have To Give (tradução)**

**Eu não sei o que ele faz pra te fazer chorar  
mas eu estarei lá pra fazer você sorrir  
eu não tenho um fantástico carro  
mas para pegar você eu andaria mil milhas  
Eu não ligo se ele te compra coisas bonitas  
Os presentes dele vêem do coração? - eu não sei  
mas se você fosse minha garota  
eu faria com que nós nunca estivéssemos separadosMas meu amor é tudo que tenho pra dar  
sem você acho que não posso viver  
Eu queria poder te dar o mundo  
mas amor é tudo que eu tenho pra dar**

Quando você fala, parece que ele não está  
nem ouvindo uma palavra que você diz?  
tudo bem bebê, diga-me seus problemas  
vou fazer o melhor pra acabar com eles  
Ele te deixa quando você mais precisa dele?  
Os amigos dele tomam todo seu tempo?  
Por favor, estou de joelhos  
Rezando para o dia que você será minha !!

Mas meu amor é tudo que tenho pra dar  
sem você acho que não posso viver  
Eu queria poder te dar o mundo  
mas amor é tudo que eu tenho pra darPra você... Ei garota, não quero que você chore nunca mais  
Todo o dinheiro do mundo não poderia substituir o amor  
Que eu tenho aqui dentro  
Eu te amo  
E eu vou te dar  
Tudo que eu puder, tudo que eu puder  
Tudo que eu tenho é pra você  
mas meu amor é tudo que tenho pra darMas meu amor é tudo que tenho pra dar  
sem você acho que não posso viver  
Eu queria poder te dar o mundo  
mas amor é tudo que eu tenho pra dar

Mas meu amor é tudo que tenho pra dar  
sem você acho que não posso viver  
Eu queria poder te dar o mundo  
mas amor é tudo que eu tenho pra dar pra você.

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA MINHA LINDA.. QUE EU ADORO DEMAAAAAAAAIS... MINHA LINDA TALITA JOHNSON... TE ADORO MEU ANJO.. TE LEVO NO CORAÇÃO PEQUENA..RSRS**


End file.
